P A Y B A C K
by Hibiki-senpai
Summary: Kuroko catches her boyfriend, Hanamiya having a sexual intercourse with another girl. He says that she is too plain, boring and breaks up with her on the spot! Momoi suggests that to take revenge, Kuroko should have a little makeover. FEM!KUROKOXALL
1. Prologue

"Is something wrong with me Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked, tears flooding out of her eyes. Momoi stared back, sympathetically before hugging the crying girl. "Of course nothing is wrong with you!" She responded, stroking the girl's short teal locks. "Then why did he cheat on me?" Kuroko asked. Momoi got up and bought a vanilla milkshake to calm Kuroko down.

"It is because he's a jackass who doesn't know how to find a real girl." Kuroko sips on her vanilla milkshake slowly. She had recently gotten a new boyfriend only find out that he was cheating on her with one of the members that were from his club.

Flashback:

Kuroko happily skipped towards her boyfriend's club room. It was close to her birthday and she was turning 15 when she heard a strange sound from her boyfriend's club room. Kuroko was about to open the door when s thought suddenly hit her mind. 'What if he is cheating on me? No. He wouldn't do that, a relationship with no trust is going to fail!' She thought however, when she was about to turn the door knob she heard a groan.

"S-Senpai. Please don't bite that hard!"

"Don't worry Chiyo-chan, I'll make you feel even better but didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

"P-Please pleasure me, S-Senpai!"

"Good job Chiyo-chan, now you will recieve your reward "

Kuroko immediately opens the door and sees a scene she thought she would never see. Her boyfriend and the girl named Chiyo was currently kissing. He was in the process of removing her shirt when he caught sight of the frozen Kuroko and smirked. "Why greetings to you Kuroko." He took a step towards her while she backed away towards the door.

"Chiyo-chan, you can get going now." The said girl saw Kuroko and blushed before putting on her shirt and dashing out of the door. "W-What do you want?" Kuroko stuttered, finding it hard to keep an emotionless face on. Hanamiya smirked again, "You're plain, you never wear anything seductive and you always keep that straight face of yours." He then pointed at the shocked Kuroko, "Do you think anyone would want to date something like that? I only dated you because I wanted to break you apart and see a face of despair."

After hearing the last sentence, Kuroko dashed out of the Kirisaki Daīchi and ran towards her best friend and childhood friend, Momoi.

Flashback End...

"I-I really loved him and then he tells me he never liked me at all." Kuroko burst into a new waterfall of tears. Momoi comforts Kuroko by patting her head. Suddenly, she had the perfect idea. "Say Tetsu-chan, why don't we show him whose is boss?" Kuroko stops crying and confusingly stared at Momoi. "What do you mean Momoi-san?" She said while Momoi smiled and then got her make up materials ready.

"I mean giving you a make-over!"

The next day, Kuroko was the main attention as she walked towards her class.

"Hey, when did we have such a cute girl in this school?"

"I want to go out with her."

"Don't you think that she just wants to show off?"

Batting her now long lashes, Kuroko shyly entered her class. From that day on, her life changed forever when she caught the attention of the one and only absolute emperor.

AKASHI SEIJŪRŌ

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first story so please do read!

Anyways, here is a question for you:

If Momoi is Kuroko's childhood friend who is always her childhood friend?

I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	2. Chapter 1: Eavesdropping

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites guys! It really motivates me to continue this story and if you want to know, you can vote for who Kuroko should end up with in the review section.**

* * *

Kuroko felt uncomfortable as she walked through the hallways, she felt eyes on her from every direction. Like hungry tigers ready to pounce on a defenceless rabbit. 'Did Momoi-san go over board with the make-up?' Kuroko thought uneasily, she never stood out this much before. Kuroko entered the classroom and walked to her desk quietly, using her misdirection which didn't work. 'Why isn't my misdirection working today?'

As lunch rolled by, Kuroko and Momoi were eating their bentos on the rooftop. "Momoi-san, wearing make-up is uncomfortable and it is attracting too much attention." She said straightforwardly while Momoi was silently screaming on the inside from Kuroko's new appearance. "But Tetsu-chan! Wearing make-up changed you completely and you use make-up when you have fallen in love!" Kuroko paused and thought of her ex-boyfriend, Hanamiya Makoto. It seemed that she still had lingering feelings for him.

"A-Are you thinking of... Hanamiya-senpai?" Momoi said hesitantly, not wanting to hurt Kuroko's feelings. Kuroko nodded and continued to eat, "I want to get over him soon or else I'll become sad again..." They continued to eat until they heard two muffled voices coming from the other side of the rooftop which was covered by a small wall.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Momoi questioned curiously while Kuroko nodded as she drank from her vanilla milkshake. "Isn't that Miyamoto-san from our class?" As they walked closer, they were able to hear what they were talking about.

"D-do you know w-who I am?"

"You're Miyamoto Akari from my class and one of the managers of the basketball team, am I correct?"

"T-Thank g-goodness! A-Actually the reason why I called you up here, A-Akash-kun is that I loved y-you since you did the speech at the entrance ceremony on the first day of school..."

"I-Is this a confession?!" Momoi exclaimed as Kuroko and her continue to watch the tense brunette confess her love to one of the members of the basketball team, Akashi Seijūrō. _'You wear make-up when you have fallen in love!'_ Momoi's words resounded in Kuroko's mind as she watch the redhead reject the girl.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way." Akashi said straightforwardly while the girl was shocked by the immediate answer. Miyamoto hesitantly showed a smile full of grief before bowing and leaving the rooftop full of tears. Akashi stood motionless before turning to the direction of the two eavesdropping girls. "Come out." He demanded while Momoi awkwardly laughed and Kuroko bowed in a 45 degree angle. "We're sorry for eavesdropping on your confession, Akashi-kun." Momoi apologetically stared at Akashi before imitating what Kuroko was doing. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun! Please forgive us."

"No. It's okay but don't do it again, eavesdropping on other people's conversations is not a good habit to get into." Akashi showed a small smile before leaving the rooftop. "It's just like Akashi-kun! Always caring for others like a mum would be for a child."

"Tetsu-chan?" Momoi said to Kuroko who had been silent since Akashi began talking. 'What's this warm fuzzy feeling inside my chest?' Kuroko thought with an unpleasant smile on her pale face. 'Is this the feeling for a brother?'

* * *

Kuroko was sitting at her desk finishing the last of her homework when she heard a knock on her window. Knowing who it was, she unlocked it and let the person inside. It was Aomine Daiki, her other childhood friend besides Momoi. "What are you doing here Aomine-kun?" Kuroko said bluntly while Aomine laughed it off and wrapped a arm around her petite body. "Is that how you treat a person who came to visit you?" He said while Kuroko shrugged him off her shoulder and continued with her homework.

"I need to give you something Tetsu." Aomine suddenly said seriously which caught Kuroko's attention. "Sakurai Ryo from the Middle school next door saw you walking home and asked me for your number so I gave it to him." Kuroko glared at Aomine with murderous aura around her. "I don't remember giving you permission to freely give out my phone number or sprout nonsense." Aomine easily avoided her deadly glare before climbing out of the window.

"It seemed like it took him a lot of courage to ask for it." Was the last thing he said before jumping off the window. Kuroko stared at the newly added number on her phone before sending a text.

 _To Sakurai-san,_

 _Aomine-kun told me that it took you a lot of courage to ask for my number._

 _I'm not sure why you would like my number_

 _but I hope we get along._

 _From Kuroko Tetsuna._

After sending it, she heard another ring from her phone. Kuroko looked at what it might be and it was a reply from the said person.

 _To Kuroko-san,_

 _I'm g-glad that y-you took t-the time to w-write me a m-message._

 _I-I'm S-Sakurai Ryo, nice to meet you t-too, Kuroko-san._

 _I h-hope to get to k-know you b-better._

 _From Sakurai-san._

She smiled at the sincere text before closing her phone and getting ready to sleep. Kuroko had a good feeling about this Sakurai person but she couldn't take the redhead, Akashi Seijūrō out of her mind.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter to our Kuroko's love experience. Do you think that she will fall for Sakurai and what was that warm fuzzy feeling she gets from Akashi? Is it just ordinary love one would feel for a brother?**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this and if you have a question, I will try my best to answer them so review it below.**

 **Kuroko X ? Tally:**

 **Akashi: 0**

 **Midorima: 0**

 **Kise: 0**

 **Aomine: 0**

 **Murasakibara: 0**

 **Sakurai: 0**

 **Others: 0**


End file.
